


Principal Priestly

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, PWP, Porn, Principal/Student, Smut, Writer Bingo, consensual dub-con, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Miss Sachs is a good student with some bad behavior on her last strike. Principal Priestly might just be willing to give her one more chance.





	Principal Priestly

**Author's Note:**

> WELP! Another new adventure for me, posting it quickly before I have to pass out and go to work in the morning.  
> I hope it's good. *is terrified*  
> I'd love to hear what you thought!  
> For Bingo Card Seven: Role Play. Not sure what challenge it will go towards yet, if any besides the "Golden Minion."  
> I hope my crude editing was enough!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Andy slouched in the chair, ruffling her hair and stuffing her hands in the pockets of her ratty jean jacket. “I didn’t do anything.”

Miranda was standing on the other side of the desk across from her. She was leaning forward, one hand on the desk, the other on her hip. “You were caught red handed. In my office again, Miss Sachs? Defacing school property, masturbating in the locker rooms. I told you last time after the last vandalism act that if you were ever in my office again it would be your last strike. I have no other option but to expel you for your appalling behavior, young lady.”

Andy gasped, eyes growing wide. “Expelled! You can’t do that, Principal Priestly! I’ve got the best grades in the school!”

Miranda shook her head. “Such a shame. I had hope you would turn around. With grades like yours you could go to any college you wanted. But with your penchant for fights, and vandalism, and skipping classes! I will tolerate it no longer.”

Andy let her bottom lip quiver. “I’ll do anything, please. Don’t expell me. I promise, I’ll never do it again.”

Miranda let a dark smile spread across her face. “Anything, Miss Sachs?”

“Yes, please, Principal Priestly, I’ll do anything for one more chance,” Andy pleaded.

“The price for my forgiveness is steep, Miss Sachs.” Miranda sat in her desk chair, her body regal in a sharp pantsuit, and her presence imposing. “Are you willing to truly pay it?”

Andy nodded vigorously. “Yes! Anything! I can’t be expelled!”

“Come around the desk, Miss Sachs.”

Swallowing, Andy was quick to scramble from her chair and moved around the desk to stand beside Miranda. “Principal Priestly?”

Miranda reached out, sliding a hand up and down Andy’s jean clad thigh. “Such a pretty girl. Step closer, Miss Sachs.”

When Andy took a step closer, Miranda cupped her hand between Andy’s legs, making her gasp, and ask, “What are you doing, Principal Priestly?”

“I’m going to show you what it’s like to be fucked by a real woman’s hand. I’m going to teach you how to please yourself, and how to please any woman you desire.” Miranda popped the button on Andy’s jeans, yanked the zipper down, and thrust her hand down inside Andy’s panties. “I’m going to make you my good girl. You’re going to be the best girl for me, aren’t you?”

Andy gasped and jerked as Miranda was quick to thrum at her clit. “Oh! Ah!”

“Oh yes, look at you, such a good girl already. So responsive to my touch. Doesn’t that feel so good? Doesn’t that feel so much better to have my hand down your panties than your own?” Miranda continued to speak- continued to ask questions- as she stood up and roughly maneuvered their bodies so Andy was pressed and trapped against the desk. She held Andy there, and fucked her hard until Andy was begging to be allowed to show Principal Priestly what a good girl she could be.

When Andy was finally allowed to come a long, nearly torturous amount of time later, and the scene slowly ended, Andy hummed and gave Miranda a lazy smile. “That was great.”

Miranda chuckled and gently moved them backwards so she was sitting in her spacious office chair, and Andy was curled up in her lap. “It wasn’t too much?”

Andy shook her head against Miranda’s shoulder. “It was just right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I'd like to hear your thoughts.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
